


秋之歌

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/M, 男役性轉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: ※二次大戰背景，德軍佔領下的法國小鎮，主要人物包括因戰亂而避居妻子rion老家的學者maa、maa的學生urara、德軍上校rika，daimon是偶然出現在故事裡，makaze是黑化的半個反派（？）。全五回BE。※愛情線：maarion、rikaurara、zunmadoka。※友情線：maadai、maakaze、rikakita。





	1. 楔子

 

 

Les sanglots longs

　　Des violons

秋日

　　小提琴

De l'automne

長長嗚咽

Blessent mon cœur

　　D'une langueur

單調的

　　鬱悶

Monotone.

刺傷我心

 

Tout suffocant

　　Et blême, quand

報時鐘聲

　　蒼白

Sonne l'heure,

令人窒息

Je me souviens

　　Des jours anciens

我記起

　　曾經的日子

Et je pleure;

於是哭泣

 

Et je m'en vais

　　Au vent mauvais

惡風吹起

　　載著我

Qui m'emporte

四處飄零

Deçà, delà,

　　Pareil à la

這裡，那裡

　　如一片

Feuille morte.

死去的葉

 

　　保羅‧魏侖（Paul Verlaine, 1844-1896），〈秋歌〉（Chanson d'automne）。一九四四年六月諾曼第登陸之前，盟軍以這首詩第一部分作為暗號，通知法國地下反抗軍登陸戰即將發動。

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　這裡是羅歇古揚，近年因為交通建設使這裡成了羅歇古揚市，但不久之前它還是個小鎮，唯一醒目的就是鎮上那座擁有七百多年歷史的聖桑松大教堂。羅歇古揚的名字來自羅歇古揚城堡，城堡位在鎮外不遠高地，與大教堂遙遙相望。

　　據說，某一位法國國王最鍾愛的小女兒誓願終生守貞侍奉上帝，國王於是為她蓋了聖桑松大教堂與修道院，修道院在十七世紀被大火焚毀，今已不存，但聖桑松教堂經歷數百年歲月依舊安然無損。

　　又據說，一名與公主青梅竹馬的騎士聽聞此事，於是自願獻出領地的一部分作為教堂與修道院土地。公主出家之後，他在教堂附近山丘上建起羅歇古揚城堡，一生守護著心上人。

　　因為大教堂與城堡，所以出現了小鎮。七百年來它一直都是一座小鎮，歲月安靜地過，偶爾有朝聖客會來，偶爾有市集，但都是偶爾而已，小鎮並不因此有什麼改變，一直總是那個樣子。只有到了很後來很後來，戰爭的時候這裡變成德軍指揮部，於是發生了一些事，一些不好的事，但那也只是戰爭期間發生的事情而已。

　　而戰爭都是多久以前的事了。

 


	2. 聖桑松大教堂

 

 

　　朝夏推門進來，晚鐘隨之響起。

　　「啊，還好，」他對接過他外套的凜音說，「再晚一點我就回不了家了。」

　　「你以後早一點回來。」凜音隨口叮嚀著，朝夏也只是隨口應著「好的，好的。」

　　晚鐘是宵禁的開始，晨鐘宣布宵禁結束，正午又一次鳴鐘就隨人自己解釋應用。在羅歇古揚小鎮，人們的生活都被聖桑松大教堂的鐘聲規畫著。凜音和朝夏拉起每間房間厚厚的遮光窗簾，遙羽跑進跑出關燈，只留下飯廳一盞微光，一家三個人就著暗濛濛的光芒用晚餐，朝夏把盤裡一點蛋黃撥給遙羽，「來，爸爸不喜歡吃這個，你多吃點。」

　　「老鼠藥還需要嗎？」凜音問，「需要的話我可以拜託藥房師傅再做一點。」

　　「啊……那個，」朝夏好像一下子沒回過神來，「那個不用了。」

　　「有效嗎？」

　　「有效，有效。」朝夏心不在焉的點頭。

　　「嗯。」

　　飯桌上沉默了一陣子，凜音突然又說，「以後中午我幫你送飯過去好嗎？」

　　「啊……不必，真的。」朝夏聽到凜音的話愣了一下，而後有點強調的回答：「這邊離道芳路也有點遠，你不必每天大中午跑一趟。我自己早上帶去就行。」

　　凜音沒再說話，轉身催促遙羽「快吃」。

　　飯後，遙羽捏著一截蠟筆，在飯桌微光下瞇著眼睛，往已經不知疊了幾層圖畫的紙上專注塗鴉。凜音拿水和刷子洗盤子，朝夏幫他收東西。

　　「……朝夏，」

　　「嗯？」朝夏偏過頭來看她，「怎麼了？」

　　「你能不能勸一勸伶美，讓她……收斂一點，這樣對她自己比較好。」凜音有些吞吐的說道，她不想抬起頭，覺得自己像是個惹人厭的三姑六婆。「我跟她說了，她不聽。」

　　「哦……喔。」朝夏點點頭。凜音不確定朝夏到底有沒有聽懂她在說什麼。

　　朝夏過去在巴黎的大學教課，伶美是朝夏的學生，似乎是很好的家世出身，戰爭爆發時她跟著朝夏到這裡，自己在附近租屋居住。去年，一九四三年年底，小鎮換了一批駐軍，羅歇古揚城堡成為德軍某個砲兵單位的指揮部；新來的德國士兵不一樣，他們皮鞋和皮帶扣都擦得雪亮，齊步行軍時整齊得不像活人，連體格彷彿都比以前巡視鎮上的散兵要高大一些，一望而知是精銳。很快的，伶美就與新來的炮兵團上校指揮官，街頭巷尾的女人壓低聲音帶著扭曲的表情說，「姘上了」。

　　那不只是法國人對德國人的反感而已，不只是戰爭之下將一切交好視為通敵的民族情緒而已，那是女人對另一個女人所能感到的最強烈的厭惡。凰稀上校長得非常、非常俊美，有如畫裡走出來的男神，陽剛中卻又帶著一絲陰柔，領口的鐵十字勳章上面有橡葉，立過赫赫戰功的英雄標誌。當他身穿筆挺德國軍裝挽著伶美的手臂出現在鎮上唯一一家高級餐廳裡，伶美就成了全鎮女人國仇、家恨、慾望、嫉妒、一切最堂皇最隱微最正當最醜陋人性的發洩出口。

　　凜音很知道，凜音非常知道。她站在朝夏身邊第一次見到凰稀上校，上校躬身執起她的手一吻，稱她是「教授夫人」。那一刻她臉紅到脖子根，同時對上校口中這個稱呼生出一股無名的怨恨。那一刻她在精神上背叛了朝夏，她知道，她嫉妒著伶美，而她並不想感覺到自己是為什麼在嫉妒伶美。童話故事般的金童玉女，無視餐廳外小鎮人們投來的複雜異樣眼光，伶美用流利的德語與黃鶯般柔美的聲音與上校親暱交談，上效用彆腳的法語問伶美每一道菜的菜名，伶美笑得如春風中的銀鈴，上校笑得像全世界最幸福的男人；然後他們用完餐離開，上校送伶美回到住處，自己也跟著上樓，誰都知道之後那屋子裡面發生什麼骯髒齷齚的事。「姘上了」，鎮上一些女人鄙夷的說著，用這個詞代替心中所有不可說的渴望與憎嫌。

　　那天下午，她把遙羽送去真風那裡學小提琴，然後去伶美住處。伶美一見到她就笑著打招呼「師娘」，然後從梳妝台上拿起一管沒開封過的口紅給她，「上次說要給你的，你擦擦看，你一定適合這個顏色。」

　　「……好。」凜音半推半就站到鏡子前面。法國戰敗以來她就不再化妝，因為小鎮的女人一個個都不再化妝，先是國難的壓力，再是物資逐漸短缺的窘迫。伶美會化妝，淡掃蛾眉，瓷般的肌膚與臉頰若有似無的紅霞，嘴唇是女王般端莊的紅。「我用的都是舊東西，」凜音過去暗示過伶美，但伶美只是無奈而溫柔的笑一笑，「我知道日子不好過，但不好過也要有精神有個樣子的過，不是嗎？」

　　凜音看著鏡中的自己，口紅是帶一點褐帶一點粉的暖紅色，她的臉看起來嫩了十歲。

　　「不適合我，」她違心的笑道，試圖把用過的口紅還給伶美，「我都是『師娘』了，不適合我。」

　　伶美大笑，然後再三堅持，「你擦這個顏色很美，不用也罷，你就留著。」

　　「你跟凰稀上校……」凜音困窘之下衝口而出。

　　「嗯？」

　　「你要收斂一點，不要在公開場合那樣跟他出現，不要打扮得那麼漂亮，」那麼清純、高貴而動人，每一個小鎮女子想成為卻永遠無法成為的模樣，「別人會很討厭你，你要知道人言可畏，我說這些是為你好。」凜音帶著心虛補上最後一句。

　　伶美苦笑，頷首，「……對不起，我給你和老師添麻煩了嗎？」

　　「沒有，不是這個問題。」朝夏的麻煩不必伶美來添。朝夏這個「建築與藝術史專家」三天兩頭就被德國人找去當聖桑松大教堂的導遊，凜音聽過最難聽的話是「她丈夫簡直像是在賣身。」

　　「我……」伶美看著她，神情多了一抹憂傷，「我愛他，我希望給他幸福，那就是我最大的幸福。別人怎麼看我，我多多少少知道一些，但是如果我顧忌那些，我就不是那個能讓他感到幸福的女人了，不是嗎？」

　　凜音說不出話來。

　　「謝謝你的善意，」伶美說，「但我所想的只是這樣而已。」

　　有那麼一剎那凜音幾乎是瘋狂渴想著自己能成為伶美，她不要伶美的美貌，不要伶美的愛人，她只要伶美那種飛蛾撲火般單純而奮不顧身的強烈勇氣。她　多麼希望自己能生出那種勇氣，即便是一刻也好。

 

 

 

　　羅歇古揚是她的家鄉，她從小在這裡長大。初中畢業後她去巴黎謀職，在一家律師事務所裡過著與打字機為伍的枯燥卑微日子。十八歲的時候有人介紹她與朝夏認識，兩人第一次見面是在一間小餐廳，一開始對話有一搭沒一搭，然後朝夏問她是否是巴黎人，她說自己來自羅歇古揚，朝夏的眼睛突然亮了起來，「啊，我知道，聖桑松大教堂！你是在那裡長大的嗎？」

　　凜音跟他說了一些自己兒時的印象，大教堂的鐘聲、彌撒、聖歌、墓地，坐在她對面的朝夏聽得很開心，那張已經不再是少年的臉笑起來像孩子一樣，凜音就覺得自己好像並不討厭這個男人。分手時朝夏又約她見面，她沒有拒絕。

　　兩人不久之後結婚，凜音像每一個成了家的女人一樣辭掉工作，搬新家，打理家計，想盡辦法把丈夫賺來的一個錢當兩個來用。婚後第三年他們有了遙羽，朝夏每個月都把薪水全部交給凜音，遙羽出生後凜音能給朝夏的零花錢又更少，朝夏也沒有抱怨。

　　她以為人生就是這樣了，一個可以知足的人生。

　　戰爭爆發之後，一家人搬回羅歇古揚，住在凜音父母留下的狹小老房子裡，朝夏另外在道芳路租一間空屋當作書齋。

　　道芳路，以及伶美。道芳路是凜音無力踏足的世界，書、畫、文件、以及她永遠聽不懂的深奧名詞，凜音永遠進不去朝夏的那個世界，只能寂寞的在門外徘徊。伶美，美麗的，年輕的，讀大學的，能講四國語文的伶美。她對朝夏爆發過，朝夏卻只是一臉無法理解地對她說「你怎麼會懷疑這種事？我都結婚了啊！」

　　不是「我愛的是你」，不是「你比她好」，而是「我結婚了啊」。

　　她在羅歇古揚長大，從小就聽著聖桑松大教堂的故事，教堂是公主，城堡是騎士，世俗之愛昇華為精神之愛，永生相守。戰爭把凜音帶回這裡，戰爭讓凜音看見自己原來曾經夢想過什麼，那些自己都不記得自己曾經夢想過的事；道芳路是凜音與丈夫之間無法消滅的隔閡，伶美是一面鏡子，照出凜音的生活，那裡面所有女人能有的她都有了，只除了一份真正的愛情。

 

 

 

　　她安頓遙羽睡下，女兒揉著惺忪的睡眼跟她說「媽媽晚安，做個好夢」。回到她和朝夏的房裡，只見朝夏坐在床上，戴著厚重眼鏡，貼著床頭一點昏暗燈光在讀一本小冊子。看到凜音進房，朝夏對她說：「過兩天我又有活兒了，妳要什麼嗎？」

　　「要點奶粉吧，遙羽要多喝牛奶，還有葡萄乾。」

　　「好。」

　　「能不能多要一點，」凜音又說，「我拿一些去給鄰居。」

　　朝夏沉默了一會，「我盡量。」他對凜音苦笑，「辛苦你了，對不起。」

　　「沒什麼。」凜音回應的笑了一下。

　　「鄰居孩子還欺負遙羽嗎？」

　　「大概好些了吧，」凜音嘆道，「上次我送罐頭去，他們家長說會管管。」

　　「好。」

　　凜音上床鑽進被窩，朝夏闔上小冊子，摘下眼鏡放到床邊几案上，伸手關燈。房間一片漆黑，凜音睜著眼睛，想像著窗戶的位置，窗外沒有溫度的月光。

　　「……我們再生一個孩子，好嗎？」她在黑暗中低聲對朝夏說，「遙羽也大了，我想要個男孩子。」

　　朝夏的手摸索過來拍拍她的手，「好，等戰爭結束吧，等戰爭結束太平了，就好了。」

　　那隻手收了回去，她感覺到朝夏攏了攏被子，不久之後他的呼吸聲就變得沉緩均勻。

　　凜音孤獨躺在兩個人的被窩裡，閉上眼睛，等待聖桑松教堂下一次的鐘聲。生命就是無止盡的等待與重複。

 

 

　　（聖桑松大教堂　完）

 


	3. 羅歇古揚城堡

 

 

　　聖桑松大教堂晨鐘響起之前，羅歇古揚城堡的一日早已開始。

　　打字聲、交談聲、軍用皮鞋走在石頭地板上的喀喀響聲。勤務兵愛月敲敲團長室的門，沒人應聲，他遵從指示直接開門進去，拿起桌上簽過名的戰報，出門往城堡一樓收發室去，讓人把戰報送去師部。團長不在辦公室，愛月知道他多半是在參謀長室，他們是從北非以來的老戰友。

　　炮兵一零四團團長，「沙漠之隼」凰稀要，哈法雅隘道屠夫。一九四一年六月，北非英軍朝埃及與利比亞邊界發動攻勢，德軍在哈法雅隘道佈下數門八十八公厘防空炮，由凰稀要指揮。十二輛英軍戰車發起衝鋒，最後只逃回一輛，英軍指揮官在無線電裡向友軍嘶吼「他們在把我的戰車撕成碎片」，他沒能回得去。

　　從那之後他就成了人們眼中的英雄，北非戰敗後他竟未被送去東線，而是先去義大利，接著又被派來法國，繼續歸屬傳奇性的名將轟悠麾下，準備給即將登陸的盟軍迎頭痛擊。德軍在東線江河日下，邪惡野蠻的俄國人步步進逼；盟軍已在義大利登陸，進駐的德軍一座山又一座山的退守。然而決定性的戰役尚未開始，盟軍在法國的登陸戰，只要能在此役重創敵人，英國人就會喪失鬥志，美國人就會開始懷疑支持英法是否睿智。只要能在西線談和，德國就能把所有兵力投入東方對抗真正的敵人，取得最後勝利。

　　愛月是這麼相信的，這可是轟悠元帥的部隊，炮兵奇才凰稀的部隊，他們一定能把盟軍趕下海去，重演一次敦克爾克的大勝利，怎麼可能會失敗呢。

 

 

　　「你很清楚，在那裡立功的不是我，是那幾門八八炮，」凰稀對他還在吃早餐的參謀長說，「是地形，是誰都沒料到八八炮用作戰防砲有那麼強大的穿甲威力，是出其不意的效果，不是我，我只是剛好站在那個位置指揮而已。如果我跟英軍易地而處，我現在就是躺在鋼鐵棺材裡的焦屍。」

　　「我就知道你一大早跑來不是只為製造二手菸，」戴著中校肩章的緒月嘆氣，把最後一叉子炒蛋送進嘴裡。「又發生什麼事讓你開始懷舊了，長官大人？」

　　凰稀低頭又吞雲吐霧好一會，最後才說，「昨天來報到的那幾個官校生，他們連戰爭的臉都沒見過，他們根本不知道自己在崇拜什麼。」

　　「你很上相，宣傳片拍起來很好看，戈培爾很愛你。」緒月挑眉。「幾分鐘打出一場殲滅戰，現在的僵局之下最需要你這種大快人心的故事。話說回來，如果我兒子得從軍，我也希望他能給你帶。那些自以為是軍事天才的都會把一將功成萬骨枯當作天命，你這種有自知之明的人比較不會叫部屬去送死。」

　　凰稀笑了出來，「瑠風多大了？」

　　「四歲半，長得愈來愈像我。」緒月回答。「戰爭結束你還回去當中學老師嗎？我把兒子送去給你教，怎麼樣？」

　　「你家在慕尼黑，我的學校在柏林。」

　　「那讓他在你家寄宿，我出得起錢。」緒月半開玩笑的說。

　　「錢多了不起。而且我會打學生，你到時候就不要心疼。」

　　「……好啦，講點正事。」緒月手肘支在辦公桌上看著凰稀，「你跟那個法國女人打算怎樣？」

　　凰稀抬眼看緒月，一副「這還用問？」的表情。

　　「你可以娶她，你知道，上面應該會很高興，」緒月拿手指指了指上方，「『德法兩國美好情誼永不謝』，日耳曼戰爭英雄與高盧知識分子大美女，你會讓宣傳部提早過聖誕節。」

　　「哈，」凰稀狠狠乾笑一聲，往後靠在椅背上盯著天花板看，「我不想把伶美扯進來。宣傳部要我賣笑我認了，這些噁心的事跟她無關。」

　　「那你最好把你們的關係更保密一點，」緒月聳聳肩，「你知道土狼聞到腐屍是會主動靠過來的。」

　　「我知道。」凰稀嘆氣。「反正現在不是時機，海峽那邊差不多要過來了，我得先打贏這場仗再說。」他把香菸在菸灰缸裡用力捻熄，「打贏以後我就要全力來辦這件事，宣傳部可以吃他們的土去。」

　　緒月好像本來有什麼話幾乎脫口而出卻又硬生生嚥了下去，因此臉上弄出一個古里古怪的表情，凰稀注意到了。

　　「……你想問的那個問題，不存在。」他冰冷的說，「那個問題不可以存在。」

　　緒月沒回答。

　　凰稀低頭看看手錶，改變了話題，「時間差不多，我得去陪客了，祝我好運。」

　　「祝你大教堂一日遊順心。」緒月苦笑，「對那些大官好一點，記得微笑，偶爾拍馬屁，然後要他們提高汽油配給，什麼都不要只要這個。」

　　「需要提高多少？」

　　「至少一倍，」緒月陰著臉，「現在的配發量只夠全團維持三天高度機動，接下來我們就只能待在路上任飛機宰割。說什麼登陸戰開始以後會調整配給，全是個屁，現在就要他們把東西吐出來交到我們手裡。」

　　「我去要兩倍。」凰稀俐落起身。

　　「全力以赴，祝好運。」緒月朝出門離去的團長背影揮手。

 

 

 

　　「……這是小禮拜堂，是比較後來的建築，可以看得出它的建築風格與教堂本體不一樣，但這裡就某種意義來說是整間教堂最有藝術價值的部分，因為它是專門為了安放藝術品而修建的。這幅三門式聖龕是十四世紀喬托的作品，喬托是義大利文藝復興藝術風格的開創者，它右邊是十六世紀威尼斯畫派大師亭托雷多的聖母像……」

　　這些介紹詞凰稀已經不知道聽過幾遍，朝夏每回講的都一樣；有時候凰稀會想起自己以前在中學教書的往事，朝夏這樣簡直是同樣一堂兩小時的課對數十個班級無限重複著上，他很佩服朝夏從來不露出背稿的無聊神情。

　　不過今天有些不一樣，朝夏看起來心不在焉，而且過程中一直偷著眼看他，眼神有一點焦慮有一點猶豫。該不會是被老婆逼著來跟我要東西所以不好意思吧？不明就裡的凰稀在心底瞎猜著。

　　凰稀突然差點就笑出來，他趕緊收斂表情然後確認那幾個官員和隨行者沒人注意到。啊，他認識伶美的時候也是這麼個情況。

　　那是他把指揮部搬進羅歇古揚的第一個禮拜，鎮政府特意給團裡高階軍官安排大教堂導覽。他有些無所謂地跟著走，聽名叫朝夏的法國教授用生硬德文介紹「雕出這排木雕的匠人出身日耳曼尼亞，他沒有留下名字，但他的作品有個很特別的特質……」，聽他的參謀長緒月一直試圖跟法國教授聊爸爸經。法國教授身邊跟著一個女助理，從頭到腳裹得一身灰撲撲，頭髮像老修女般在腦後梳成一絲不苟的髻，臉上帶著又笨又顯老的厚重眼鏡。凰稀本來沒想理會這些事，但他愈走愈覺得渾身上下不對勁，他發覺那個女助理一直在看他，而且是一直（自以為偷偷地）找機會抬著眼鏡死命地盯著他。

　　等到導覽結束，緒月跟法國人高聲閒聊，其他軍官有的離開有的東看西看，女助理一個人百無聊賴的樣子晃到外頭，凰稀忍不住跟過去。

　　「女人，」他冷冷地問，「為什麼一直盯著我看？想做什麼？」

　　女子被他嚇了一大跳，然後露出一種好像是「啊呀，被抓到了嗎」的心虛表情，「對不起，我先道歉，今天是我拜託老師讓我跟來的，我想親眼看看傳說中的『沙漠之隼』長什麼模樣，所以就一直看。」

　　凰稀冷笑，這女人的態度讓他覺得自己有點被冒犯卻又說不上來是哪裡被冒犯，更加不舒服。「滿意嗎？」他加重了陰狠的語氣說道。

　　他沒想到女子聽見這話居然認真思考起來。

　　「嗯呃……這該怎麼回答，不是滿不滿意這樣的事，」女子苦思著搖頭，「因為你長的真的很英俊，德國老教堂外牆騎士像的那種英俊，所以看到你的臉其實會忘記自己在看一個軍事人物，而忍不住開始『審美』你。然後你又不太講話，時常就站在那裡不動，那種時候你真的很像一個有顏色沒溫度的古代雕像，但你只要一講話一動就好像雕像突然活了起來，那種視覺上的效果實在有點魔幻。」

　　「………魔幻？」凰稀一下子被搞得啼笑皆非，他發覺女子的德文出乎他想像的流利。

　　「對，」女子尷尬的點頭，「真的抱歉，真的不好意思，是我失禮，不是老師的錯，請不要找老師麻煩。」

　　凰稀被弄得有點錯亂，「你叫什麼名字？我忘了。」

　　「伶美。」女子小心翼翼的回答。

　　或許是因為錯亂的緣故，他接著就開口要求女子隔天晚上陪他去鎮上餐廳。女子一臉「這什麼發展」的驚愕，嘴巴張成一個小小的O型，然後點點頭。

　　第二天下午，他開車去伶美住處樓下。門打開，下樓走出來的伶美披散長髮，側邊頸項鬆鬆垂著一個髻，前額的瀏海如金褐波浪。她畫了淡妝，身穿一件淺水色合身洋裝，淡雅的素布上有白色雲紋飾邊，白皮面的粗高跟鞋讓她整個人看來更修長，像池塘裡挺身仰天的素淨東方荷花。

　　凰稀目瞪口呆。他想要說「你好漂亮」，結果說出來卻是「打扮這麼漂亮，怎麼？是有點喜歡我嗎？」

　　這話才脫口而出他就想給自己幾個巴掌，他聽起來跟中學裡那些硬裝出流里流氣的毛頭小子簡直一模一樣。

　　伶美鼓著臉瞪大眼睛，好像腦子裡在說「哎呀」，然後她一縮脖子有點害羞地笑起來，「大概是吧，是有點喜歡上你了。」

 

 

 

　　他從來不在伶美住處過夜，伶美也從不埋怨。十點歸營是軍紀，士兵與上校團長一視同仁。

　　一日，溫存之後凰稀在伶美床上沉沉睡去，醒來已近傍晚，他看見伶美拿著他的鐵十字勳章在把玩。

　　「你好像不太喜歡這個東西。」見他醒來，伶美輕聲問道，「你卸下它擺放的時候並不珍惜。」

　　「我是不喜歡，」凰稀躺在床上，側手曲肱枕著頭，他對著床單說「這種話說出來恐怕你就不會愛我了，我原本就只是中學老師，自認為教書教得還不錯。開戰以後我憑學歷參軍當上軍官，然後因為我以最有效率的方式殺戮一群跟我穿不同制服的同類物種，別人就頒給我這個東西。」

　　「我有點感覺，」伶美說，聲音有一點點憂傷，「你整天都戴著它，但我不覺得你戴它的時候很自傲。」

　　「戴它是為了給別人看，士兵看到會有信心，官僚看到會把我的要求當回事，連你們法國人……抱歉，連民眾看到都會比較聽話一點。」凰稀苦笑。

　　他突然坐起來看著伶美，「盟軍要打來了，我想做一切的事情保證能夠取勝，我不想輸。」凰稀說，忍不住把伶美擁進懷裡，「我自認不是什麼腦子裡只有浪漫的蠢蛋，但好像男人天生都會有這麼一點愚蠢吧，為了你我不想輸，我想贏。」

　　伶美側著頭靠在凰稀的肩上，良久不語。「我愛的……我愛的不是你的輸或贏，」她搖了搖頭，「我從一開始愛的就只是你這個人而已，凰稀要。」

　　凰稀沉默了很久，他聞到伶美的髮香味，他希望時間都不要動，這個當下的每一分每一刻都可以裝在水晶瓶裡永遠保存起來。

　　「……戰爭結束以後，你願意當一個德國中學老師的妻子嗎？」

 

 

 

　　無聊的參觀行程總算結束，凰稀交代朝夏說「後天也要麻煩你了」然後打發他走，接著就與幾名要人往鎮上餐廳去。餐桌上，凰稀大吹黨與元首的聖德偉業以及自己的心嚮往之（對方「上校怎麼沒加入黨衛軍呢」的問句被他哈哈哈四兩撥千斤帶過），並以最和善迷人的語氣提出燃油配發量問題。對方回應看似熱絡，但卻從頭到尾不忘提及事有輕重緩急，有些東西得優先交給裝甲部隊（「『黨衛』裝甲部隊」，凰稀在肚子裡酸溜溜地加註腳）。餐後凰稀得到一紙空頭支票以及高級汽車飛馳而去留下的一臉煙塵，他自行驅車回到城堡，門口站崗的士兵告訴他朝夏教授在等他，說有急事找他私下商量。

　　還真是被老婆逼著來要東西了，凰稀心想。「打給愛月，」凰稀交代士兵，「叫他帶教授去團長室。」

　　走進辦公室，愛月「啪」地把鞋跟一並對他敬禮，朝夏起身脫帽對他致意。

　　「請坐。」凰稀自己走到辦公桌後坐下，「有什麼事，教授？要什麼東西嗎？」

　　「奶粉，還有葡萄乾。但有一件事情……」朝夏遲疑地開口，像是還下不了決心，「有一件事情……」

　　「別緊張，說吧。」凰稀低頭開抽屜，他記得前兩天有拿到一份物資報表，想著說不定裡頭還有什麼多的能給人。

　　「我知道後天要來的那個人是誰，是轟悠元帥。」

　　「……！」凰稀猛地抬起陰鬱的眼神銳利注視朝夏，愛月已經把手放在腰間槍套上。一股寒意從凰稀的背脊骨沁上來，他怎麼知道？

　　「我不是什麼間諜，我也不是反抗軍，」朝夏看見凰稀的表情，急著辯解，「但反正我知道反抗軍打算在教堂裡引爆炸藥來行刺他，請你阻止這件事，求求你。」

　　「如果你都不是的話，請問，你的消息是哪裡來的？」凰稀森冷的反問，整個人已經完全處於備戰狀態。

　　「有人跟我說的，我不能說出那人是誰，但求你了，這件事情千真萬確。」朝夏乞求著，急切而痛苦，「求你相信我，阻止這件事。」

　　「……」凰稀以一種奇怪的表情打量著朝夏，「那麼，請問，你為什麼要來告密？我不認為你對德國有那麼友好，朝夏教授。你有什麼理由要背叛你的祖國？」

　　「因為那是七百多年的聖桑松大教堂，」朝夏對他說，聲音裡出現了一種無法形容的堅定與悲傷，「那是花了數十年才蓋好的小禮拜堂，是亭托雷多和喬托的畫，是日耳曼尼亞傳奇工匠的木雕，那是人類的文明，文明不可以這樣被毀棄，絕對不可以，我無法坐視不管。」

　　「……」

　　「拜託你了，上校。」

　　那一刻凰稀覺得有一種荒唐（啊，你知道這場戰爭裡被打爛的古蹟有多少嗎？），同時卻又有一種敬意。眼前這個人讓整場戰爭一下子都變得荒謬而虛幻，但戰爭在這人的話裡又是如此真實。

　　「……好，我知道了。」

 

 

　　（羅歇古揚城堡　完）

 


	4. 道芳路十四號的閣樓

 

　　

　　教堂鐘聲響起，幾乎就在耳邊，震耳欲聾，望海昏沉沉睜開眼睛。

　　樓下一家人仍舊沒有給他送飯，他艱難地緩緩爬動著，使不出力氣的手試圖去拉地板活門。鎖死的。

　　這是第幾天了？第六天？第七天？望海不知道，他懷疑那一家人是不是消失了，因為他再也聽不到樓下有任何動靜。但另外一戶每天都有動靜，這排房子的頂部閣樓似乎都是每兩戶互通，只要往閣樓另一側移動過去，把耳朵貼在地板上，時常都能聽到一些很不清楚的聲音，走路的聲音、搬東西放東西的聲音、偶爾才有的說話的聲音。起初望海完全不敢過去那半邊，連靠近都盡量避免，但大概是從樓下的人失蹤之後第三天，他已經受不了到每天都要躡手躡腳爬過去偷聽，聲音從早上教堂鐘響之後開始，傍晚教堂鐘響之前會結束。他愈來愈想要去敲那邊的活門，愈來愈難以克制自己往下大喊求救的衝動；就算把我送去集中營也好，給我吃的，我不想餓死在這裡。

　　不知是幸運還是什麼，連續幾天晚上都下雨，望海每晚都冒險打開小小的、僅能容頭穿過的窗子，第一次他是把頭伸出去張開嘴巴接雨水，然後瘋狂的吸著舔著屋頂天溝流下來的髒水；前兩晚他學聰明了，他把身上外衣都脫掉拿出去吸飽水，然後白天一點一點吮。

　　他有兩個玻璃罐，但他不想用那兩個罐子，他還沒做好那樣的心理準備，但他不知道自己還能撐多久。胃已經從痛變成麻痺，頭暈和四肢發麻的感覺只有變本加厲。那家人把他藏進來的時候半開玩笑跟他說：你運氣好，我們家閣樓從來沒有老鼠。他現在不知道這是不是披著好運外衣的厄運。

　　他躺在原地，盯著那扇大概再也不會打開的活門，腦海一片迷茫。

　　背後有聲音。

　　望海全身的寒毛都豎立起來，恐懼攫奪他的神經。他屏氣，慢慢、慢慢地翻過身。

　　鏽蝕的金屬摩擦的吱嘎聲，幾下，又幾下，然後「喀」，隔壁戶天花板通往閣樓的活門呀的一聲慢慢開啟，伸上來一隻手，手中捏著一只小瓷盤，瓷盤上有些像是麵粉糰子的東西。那手小心翼翼把盤子放在天花板上，然後縮了回去。活門再度闔上。

　　望海的心幾乎從胸膛裡跳出來，他口很乾，但有水，襯衫上還有水，吃得下去，不會噎著。他耐心趴在地板上聽，聽了好久，確認底下聲音沒了，然後他緩慢爬過去，像看到寶物般端起盤子，聞得到盤裡東西有一點點麵粉香味，他的胃興奮得絞痛起來。

　　活門突然又打開，一個人從裡面冒了出來，與驚愕的望海四目相對。

　　「我的天……先生，你把那東西放下。」那人睜大了眼睛一臉不可置信，一個字一個字低聲地、緩緩地對望海說。

　　望海不想聽從，他很餓，他需要吃東西。

　　「那是老鼠藥，」那人說。「你……餓嗎？別碰那個，我現在就去拿吃的給你，還有水。把那個盤子給我，拜託。」

　　望海依依不捨地把盤子交還到那人手上，那人從活門縮了下去，過一會他又上來，手中提著個籃子。他把籃子交給望海，裡面是夾了乳酪片和醃甘藍的黑麵包，還有一方溼布。「你剛可能摸過老鼠藥，先擦手，擦乾淨。然後等一下，我給你水。」那人下去又上來，端著一個玻璃杯。

　　望海盡可能不要狼吞虎嚥地把食物和乾淨的水都狼吞虎嚥下去，這是他一生中吃過最美味的一餐。直到他把手指上醃甘藍的酸味都舔盡，他才想到要對那人說「謝謝。」

　　「嗯，呃，你好，」那人反倒顯得有點不知所措，「我叫朝夏，這下面是我的書房。」

　　「我叫望海，」他說，「我……我是猶太人。」

　　他把自己的經歷告訴朝夏。他從比利時下來，他的家人與未婚妻都從安特衛普順利逃亡出海，只有他一個人陰錯陽差沒搭上船。他千辛萬苦找到地下工作人員，取得往法國南部逃跑的指引，一路上擔驚受怕，結果到了羅歇古楊又恰巧遇到德軍指揮部進駐，幫忙他的那家人只好把他藏進閣樓，一待就是半年。

　　朝夏聽完他的故事之後一直若有所思，「那家人……似乎真的消失了，」他說，「我也是前幾天發現對門好像沒人了。他們家有小孩，之前隔著牆總偶爾聽得到小孩跑跳的聲音，但這幾天完全聽不見了。我不知道他們發生什麼事。」

　　「或許是因為我。」望海自責地說。

　　「不，如果是因為你，你不可能還在這裡。」朝夏搖頭。

　　「也對。」

　　「這間書房我是跟他們租的，」朝夏告訴他，「他們說閣樓不給我用，活門是從上頭鎖死的。前兩天我偶爾會聽到天花板上有動靜，去敲他們的門卻怎樣都找不到人，我跟我太太說書房頂上有老鼠，我太太還笑我說『哪有白天出來跑跳的老鼠』，但還是去幫我弄了點老鼠藥。結果……結果原來是你。」他笑了出來。

　　「上面的栓子是我打開的，」望海承認，「我前幾天餓得受不了，想試試看從這一側能不能逃下去，結果還是不行。」其實那時候他哭了，但他覺得這件事情沒必要說。

　　朝夏突然苦笑，「那個……望海先生，我恐怕不能一直站在梯子上，我腳已經開始痠，而且我心裡一直怕怕的，怕有人突然會來，雖然這大概不可能……」他看到望海的表情，急忙擺手，「我不會去告密，你放心，我發誓。你一個人待著沒關係吧？」

　　「沒關係，」望海說，「我已經一個人在這裡待半年了。」

　　「嗯，」朝夏點點頭，「……保重。啊，我可能得把底下栓子栓上，但請不要緊張，我每天都會來這裡待一整天。」他拿回籃子和玻璃杯，然後他身體就低了下去，活門關上，隨即是梯子搬動的聲音。

　　望海慢慢移動到窗邊，窗子是木板釘成的百葉窗，陽光照進來是排排站的直線，其中一塊木板掉了，因此直線間出現了一個大長方形。他盡量讓多一點的身體晒到太陽，汲取那暖意。

　　不知過了多久，他聽到活門傳來輕輕的「扣，扣，扣」三聲敲擊，然後是金屬栓子打開的聲音，朝夏捧了一個沉重的大玻璃罐探出頭來。

　　「我想你可能還需要開水。」他說。

 

 

　　第二天，忍受完撼動整座建築的鐘響之後不久，望海又聽到「扣，扣，扣」三聲。他輕手輕腳過去打開栓子。

　　「今天有臘腸。」一樣只探出半個身子的朝夏把籃子遞給他。望海聞到燻過的肉味，口水幾乎要流出來。

　　「這不會是你自己的早餐吧？」望海逼著自己禮貌性的問道。

　　「午餐，我太太每天給我準備的。」朝夏笑道。

　　「……全部？」望海突然覺得很不好意思。

　　「沒問題，我有給自己留一點了，」朝夏指指麵包，麵包缺了一角，「況且我回去晚餐可以多吃，你是沒有晚餐的。」

　　望海很想繼續推拒，但食慾終究戰勝慚愧之情。「……謝謝。」

　　「抱歉，問一個可能有些尷尬的問題，」看著望海把麵包與水三兩下吞進肚子以後，朝夏突然又說，「你在這裡……上廁所要怎麼辦？」

　　望海有點面紅耳赤，「……我有幾個玻璃罐，」他低聲說，「那邊角落有個直通陰溝的排水管，每天三次趁鐘響的時候我把東西倒下去，這樣經過的人就不會聽到。以前那家人會給我一罐水專門用來沖管口，但這幾天都沒有了，所以……抱歉，昨天閣樓大概有點臭，但我昨晚有用你給我的水稍微洗一下。」望海急忙解釋，他心中突然出現某種待客不周的窘迫。

　　「你不能下來嗎？直接用這邊的廁所。」朝夏說。

　　「對不起，我不敢。」望海苦笑，「我路上有過一次死裡逃生的經驗。」

　　「……好吧。」朝夏嘆氣，表情有些難過，「辛苦你了。」

　　傍晚朝夏離開前搬了兩罐水給他，「這罐是開水，另外這罐比較大的是生水，用不完就放著，用完再跟我說。」

　　鐘響時，望海飛快把原本兩個玻璃罐都洗過。他知道這只是心理作用，但他覺得整個閣樓的空氣好像都清爽許多。

　　隔天，朝夏帶了一些舊衣物給他，還有幾塊碎肥皂、幾片粗布、刮鬍刀片和一小盒鹽。

　　「我想你可能很久沒有盥洗了。」他說。

 

 

 

 

　　十餘年之後，定居以色列的望海重回羅歇古揚，那時他對羅歇古揚的市長說：

　　「我與朝夏教授的友誼經歷過三個階段，第一個階段的內容非常簡單，就是『活下去』。」

 

 

 

 

　　第二個階段開始於一本書，不，更精確地說是開始於多納泰羅的《天使報喜》。

　　一天，朝夏把籃子遞給他的時候說「我明天大概不會過來，恐怕得讓你餓一天肚子，對不起。」

　　望海有點不知道怎麼回應，他一邊想著是不是要逼自己留一點麵包當存糧，一邊覺得如果朝夏要為這種事情跟他道歉，那他真不知道自己現在是什麼身分或處境了。

　　「只有一天而已，」朝夏補充著，大概是怕他擔心。「這裡偶爾會有些有地位的人來，德國人就會叫我去當聖桑松的導遊，通常不會太久，但明天會來好幾個，所以可能要一整天時間。啊，不過好消息是他們會讓我賺點外快，後天我們或許又有德國臘腸填肚子了。」他笑著說完最後一句話。

　　「……接待那些佔領軍，不好受吧？」望海問。

　　「其實……不會，」朝夏手臂撐在閣樓地板上，偏著頭像是在思索，淡淡的笑容裡有些無奈。「聖桑松是七百多年歷史的大教堂，是諾曼第一帶最美麗的哥德式建築，它還有一個小禮拜堂，裡面藏了很多文藝復興時代義大利名家的畫作。我相信，不管是什麼樣的人，只要他願意來看這些東西，他不可能不被那樣的肅穆、崇高、恢弘、神聖、精煉、細膩，那樣無限深沉卻又能無比輕盈的人類幾千年文明的積累所感動，即便是一點點的潛移默化也好，那也都是存在的。我只是在做這樣的事，不論來看聖桑松的是法國人、德國人、甚至是蓋世太保，或許最最邪惡的人也會因為那一絲善美的薰染，本來要殺十萬人，最後他只殺了一萬人。可惜這完全無從證實，我曉得人們只會見到一個劊子手殺了一萬人，而我是去討好那個劊子手的走狗。但我的信念如此，這也是沒有辦法的事。」

　　望海沉默了很久，「你是個很奇怪的人。」他最後說。

　　「大概吧。」朝夏抿抿嘴，然後突然又笑了出來，對望海說：「我可以……強迫你被我洗腦嗎？不成功也沒關係。」

　　望海一頭霧水，只見朝夏手腳並用下了梯子，過一會又爬上來，手裡多了一本厚厚的書。

　　「你在這裡……偶爾可以看，當作解悶也好。閣樓光很暗，所以我找了字比較大的畫冊。」他說道，把書放在地板上。

　　隔天早上，望海一醒來就看見那本書，精裝書皮上燙金的字映入眼簾，《義大利藝術：從中古到文藝復興》。

　　他爬起來，靠在窗邊呆坐著，樓下一直沒有聲音。他喝了點水，又把昨天留的一點麵包吃掉，然後就只能坐著，地板上日光照出的直線與長方形遲遲不移動，外面的街道也沒有任何人經過，時間突然變得特別難熬。

　　他終於拾起書，拿到光線下，從頭開始翻。「……契馬布埃。」他唸出一個自己不認識的名字。

　　契馬布埃，十三世紀晚期。那時義大利仍深受東方拜占庭藝術傳統影響，但契馬布埃和博尼塞尼亞已經隱隱要走上一條新的路，人物群像開始有了情緒、有了互動，匠人一筆一筆照本宣科的鍛鍊之下暗中透露自己的心思。

　　接著是喬托，著名的喬托。喬托畫的是一個一個的人在某一刻的全面，不是擷取某個瞬間；泉水應聖方濟的禱告而湧出，但後面這個修士面有憂色，跟同伴在說些什麼？那是驚懼還是懷疑？而他說話的對象似乎對他聽而不聞，那是盲信還是虔誠？

　　馬替尼的金碧輝煌，以頌天之名暗中誇耀人間成就。班科與加第，明亮的粉嫩的色彩，人物依然像是拼貼上去的紙片，但背景已出現一點點的景深，他們的眼睛離開了教條化的天界景象，離開中古以神為本之下的墨守成規，開始想要呈現這個真實的、現實的、人所看到的世界，人活著的世界，動了那樣的心念，再也收不回來。阿堤基耶洛、米拉諾，畫家的野心是想展現世間勃勃生氣，卻困於畫家自身天分與功力的限制。安傑利可修士，每一幅畫都充滿虔敬的信仰之情，卻未減損他對畫中人物生動的追求。烏切洛，色彩鮮明、輪廓清晰，有如童話故事的插圖。

　　然後，多納泰羅。

　　《天使報喜》是一幅浮雕，天使半蹲踞於左，聖母貞靜立於右，兩側石柱、橫樑與人物所立的平台構成岩石畫框。天使屈膝卻不卑躬，仰頭告知聖母「你將以童貞之身懷孕誕下救主」，神情裡有對人的期許與讚美，卻也有天降神旨的威嚴與絕對。聖母一手撫心，上身微躬，神情有驚愕亦有悲傷，但更是上承天命的不卑不亢。兩人衣物線條柔美靈動，軀體寫實自然，姿態有曲線之美亦有方正的莊重。

　　人。

　　人看見了自己，人看見天地，看見天上的上帝與地下的萬物，然後看見自己在宇宙裡的位置。

　　望海不知道自己什麼時候已經滿臉是淚，他闔上書，想起很多事情，很多他在恐怖的逃亡生涯中幾乎全都忘卻的事。許久之後他又打開書繼續看，馬薩喬，波提切利，達文西，米開蘭基羅，拉斐爾，貝利尼，亭托雷多。

　　隔天朝夏來時，望海沒有先吃東西。「我家在布魯塞爾的猶太區開書店，」他急著告訴朝夏，像是不吐不快，「不是猶太人的也會來買書，因為店裡有賣很多典籍。偶爾連天主教的教士或新教牧師都會來，然後跟我爸爸討論一些什麼。有一次來了一個德國人，傻傻的，法文很爛，我的德文也很爛，但他居然拉著我跟我講了兩個多小時的話，我站到腳痠想哭，他還在拼命用爛得要死的法文跟我講話，只因為我看到他在找書過去幫他，然後跟他說我知道『麥摩尼底斯』這個人（註：十二世紀猶太神學家）。」

　　「別取笑我，」朝夏笑著搖頭，「現在腳痠的可是我。」

　　「我是說，這世界是怎麼了？」望海流著淚問朝夏，「為什麼要迫害我們？那些讚嘆猶太學者的德國人都到哪裡去了？他們都成為一丘之貉了嗎？還是他們都沉默了？為什麼人可以做出這麼美麗的東西，」他指著朝夏給他的那本書，「卻又做出這麼醜陋的事？」

　　「我不知道，我的朋友，我不知道。」朝夏悲傷地看著他，「那位『麥摩尼底斯』怎麼說？」

　　「……他說，」望海閉上眼睛，開始回想，「他說，上帝至善全能，在人間創造出『善』，而『惡』並不是真正存在的東西，惡只是善的不足，就像黑暗只是光明的不足……」

　　於是他們就這樣聊了起來。每天每天，兩人聲音壓得低低的，什麼都聊，愈是離開這個日常現實的愈好，望海愈能忘記自己是一個被關在小閣樓裡飢寒交迫朝不保夕的囚犯。朝夏用嘴巴畫了整座聖桑松大教堂給他看，「我多麼希望你能看到它，它就在那裡，你只要把這堵磚牆拆了就能一覽無遺。」但閣樓的窗戶卻開在另一側。

　　有回聊到一半，朝夏的肚子開始咕嚕咕嚕叫，望海默不吭聲把麵包掰一半給他。

　　「『人活著，不是只靠麵包，而是靠神的話語。』」朝夏一臉嚴肅把麵包推回去。

　　「那是『新約』，」望海對他說，「新約都是假的，是你們基督徒胡謅出來的玩意，別信那個。」

　　朝夏趴在梯頂上笑得全身直抽。他最後從善如流接受了半塊。

　　「你相信人有自由意志嗎？」望海問。

　　朝夏慢吞吞嚼著麵包，偏著頭想了很久。「……我不知道。」他說，「我把麵包給你，因為我看到你很餓；你把麵包給我，因為你知道我餓了，這是自由意志嗎？這不是覺得應當這樣做，所以不得不去做嗎？」

　　「太奇怪了，」望海突然說，「我躲在這裡，每一天都怕是最後一天，卻因此認識了一個只有上半身的朋友。」

　　朝夏上閣樓時一直都是站在梯子上，無論如何不敢整個人上去，因為怕有人來（雖然這事從來沒發生過），因此望海永遠只看得到他的上半身。

　　朝夏笑起來，「上半身就夠了，有頭腦、有心、有手，最重要的東西都在了。」

　　「但是沒有腳，」望海提醒他，「這樣你就會被困在一處，眼界封閉狹隘。」

　　「康德一輩子都沒有離開斯特拉斯堡，但他是最偉大的哲學家。」朝夏反駁。

　　「康德也得每天散步。」望海下定論。

　　兩人相視無聲的大笑。

 

 

　　「我今天得早點離開，去接我女兒。」一天朝夏這樣跟他說，「這大概是我這輩子做過最奢侈的事吧，在戰爭中還送我女兒去學小提琴。」

　　「這個鎮上有音樂家？」望海問。

　　「或許不算『音樂家』吧，那個人在開雜貨舖。」朝夏說，「戰爭爆發我到這裡一陣子以後，有天我走在街上突然聽到某間屋子裡有人在拉小提琴，聽起來是某種鄉間舞曲。我也不知道自己那時候在想什麼，但反正我的腳就載著我去敲門，然後跟來開門的那個人說『你好，我想替我女兒找個小提琴老師』。」

　　「然後你太太沒有對你大發脾氣？你太太真偉大。」望海說。

　　朝夏苦笑，「她對我太好了。」

　　「你是真的想讓女兒學小提琴？」

　　朝夏搖搖頭。「不，我從來沒打算逼她去學什麼，但我覺得這樣應該是好的，不是嗎？這場瘋狂的、殘暴的、不理性的戰爭，但有一個人還在這樣沒有希望的黑夜裡拉小提琴，我只要想到這個鎮上還有一個人在拉小提琴，演奏自己喜愛的音樂，我就覺得很高興，好像上天還是願意給這個地獄般的人間一點祝福。我想鼓勵那個人繼續下去，而我當下想到的就是『你願不願意教我女兒小提琴』。幸好，我女兒好像很喜歡這個小提琴老師，他要的學費也不多，皆大歡喜。」

　　「你簡直像是在一個血腥的叢林世界裡寫童話。」望海這樣說。

　　朝夏沒有立刻回應，他抬起眼看著頭頂上三角形的木屋頂，「……或許是吧，但人的生命裡如果只有叢林的話，那我們乾脆都回歸動物就好，不是嗎？而我們終究做不到，人再怎麼如同禽獸也都想用衣冠來遮醜，我只是希望保留那個人人都有的最崇高的部分而已，雖然不是每個人都願意去面對自己那部分，否則人間就不會有戰爭了。」

　　望海突然笑出來，「你乾脆早點過去好了，去和那位小提琴老師多聊聊吧。被你洗腦是一件很幸福的事，你知道嗎？你能讓最悲慘的地方都開出花，就算是虛幻的花也好。」

 

 

 

 

　　「那是我們友誼的第二階段，」望海繼續說，「這個階段讓我記起來自己是個人，自己如何可以『活得像個人』。」

 

 

 

 

　　那段閣樓躲藏的歲月裡，望海經歷過一次很特別的事，他始終沒有忘記這件事。

　　某一晚，大約是在朝夏提到小提琴老師之後一兩天的半夜，望海突然聽見窗外傳來幾聲槍響。他嚇得渾身發冷，身體不住的抖，來了，他們來抓我了，我被發現了。

　　但並沒有人往他這兒來。槍聲停了一陣子，又響了一陣子，然後是人在吼的聲音，大群狗的狗吠聲，吵嚷著迅速遠去。

　　他理智上知道應該沒事了，但心靈並不聽話。他整夜都在發抖，始終闔不上眼。

　　隔天，「敲門聲」按時響起，望海本來急著要問昨晚的事，但朝夏的模樣讓他嚇了一大跳。「老天，你看起來像是死去了半個靈魂，」望海問道，「發生什麼事？」

　　朝夏搖搖頭，望海從未見過朝夏這樣失魂落魄的神情。「……反抗軍要在教堂底下藏炸藥，打算炸死一個德軍高官。德國人知道了，昨晚去抓那些人。」

　　「然後呢？」

　　「那些人都死了，」朝夏回答，「全部。」

　　或許是太習於以純粹知識探討的態度與朝夏交談，藉此讓自己忘記這個可怖的外在世界與自身遭遇，望海忍不住脫口而出：「啊，你一個法國人是怎麼看這件事呢？法國英勇抵抗的人民被殺，法國的文化遺產卻因此得救，這奇特的荒謬，你是怎麼想的呢？」

　　他隨即後悔問出這個問題，但說出去的話已經無法收回了。朝夏笑了笑，卻突然低下頭去，整個人縮在梯子上，無法抑制的大哭起來。

　　望海看到了答案。

 

 

 

　　（道芳路十四號的閣樓　完）

 


	5. 老榆樹酒吧的地下室

 

 

　　和希去找那個店老闆的日子，是一個大晴天的午後。他才踏進店門，門口坐著織毛衣的一個老婆子就突然粗聲粗氣問他「幾點了？」

　　「兩點，」和希回答。「午後。」

　　「幾點了？」老婆子又問，態度開始有點不耐煩。

　　「我說，兩點。」和希放大嗓門，只換來老太婆又一句「幾點了？」

　　「十一點。」店裡走出來一個人喊了一聲。老太婆低聲嘟囔了一些什麼，低頭繼續織她的毛線。

　　那人低聲向和希賠禮，表情是通紅的尷尬。「對不起，我媽媽有點失智。」

　　和希體諒的點頭，拍拍店老闆有點駝背的肩膀表示沒事了。雜貨鋪的老太婆腦子不太清楚，這大家都知道的。

　　這間雜貨舖原本是間酒吧，十幾年前歇業，屋子就一直空在那裡（酒吧地下室長年鬧鬼，成了空屋之後鬼故事傳得更盛）。大約七八年前，店老闆一家人搬來，把房子買下來開店鋪，原本是現在這個店老闆的爸爸在經營，是個一次大戰的退伍軍人，臉上有疤的，講話聲音很有威嚴，人人對他三分畏七分敬；三年前那人死了，店就交給他兒子，文文弱弱的一個人，店裡有人順了東西走他也不敢去理論，跟他爸爸完全不一樣。

　　但這就是和希今天要來找的人，為了他這間房子，為了「老榆樹酒吧那間鬧鬼的地下室」。

　　他引著店老闆往裡頭走，又說了些話讓店老闆帶著他下地窖，地窖裡放著些雜物，沒有什麼貨品，一點軍用口糧跟糖鹽可憐兮兮堆在角落。店老闆顯然想弄點黑市的東西來賣，不過顯然弄不太到什麼東西。

　　他在地窖裡低聲和店老闆說了些話，包括「我們知道令尊是戰爭英雄，但不知道流著他血液的你是否在同樣時刻也能展現同樣勇氣，或者你其實是個懦夫？」，然後向他演示了地窖裡暗藏的一些機關，最後他對店老闆說「我們非常高興使用這棟房子的是你，而不是這鎮上其他任何一個我們無法全然信任的人，這表示上天仍願意拯救法國。」

　　店老闆的表情從被激挑的氣憤變為極度的驚訝與不可置信，最後他送走和希時神情多了一點傲氣與自信，擺在他怯懦慣了的臉上總有些不協調，連他平時的駝背姿態都直了點，但也只直了一點而已。

　　和希走出店外的時候，又聽見那個老太婆在低聲咒罵，「沒用的東西，娘娘腔。」店老闆沒理會他媽媽。

　　後來，一直到和希咬下毒藥自盡的那一剎那，他心裡都還對這事有一點歉疚，覺得這位店老闆實在是個平白被他們誆進來的倒楣人。

　　他始終沒記住店老闆叫什麼名字。

 

 

 

　　從那晚開始，真風認為自己已經是英勇的法國地下反抗軍一員。

　　他關上店門，安頓好老母親（哄她吃了點安眠藥），走下地窖，看見三個人已經在裡面等著，和希帶著同志的笑向他點頭，另一個人（好像叫秋音？）伸出手要跟他握手。

　　「非常感謝你，真風老闆。」三人中間坐著的那人，圓圓臉的小個子，開口說話。真風認得這人，羅歇古揚的流氓頭子櫻木。他下意識挺了挺胸膛，在場沒一個人年紀比他大，他覺得自己的樣子應該要有點威嚴，如果連鎮上人人見到都想繞道的狠角色都要跟他稱兄道弟的話。

　　然後他這才注意到地窖角落還坐了一個女孩子，女孩子從頭到尾看也不看他，只是耷拉著一張苦瓜臉，低頭縫著什麼灰灰髒髒的東西。這女孩子真風也認得，叫做星風。

　　「讓她在這邊好嗎？」真風有了點膽，像是要表示自己也很懂些什麼地粗聲問那三人。

　　星風是個孤女，自幼與爺爺相依為命，從十歲上頭就有一些很難聽的傳聞；後來她跟了櫻木（在櫻木把她爺爺打成重殘之後），安分了幾年。戰爭爆發以後她又（用真風有點失智的母親的說法）「狗改不了吃屎」，一年多前小鎮還沒變成德軍指揮部，有回真風傍晚走在路上親眼看見星風跟一個法國警察調笑，那警察幾乎要開始動手動腳，嚇得他急忙繞路。

　　聽見真風的話，三個人的表情完全沒變，櫻木只是抬起眼來直瞪著他，那眼光冷得讓真風心裡一哆嗦。

　　「放心，店老闆，」櫻木說，「星風是我的女人，她沒有問題。」

　　星風從頭到尾補襪子的手都沒停一下，對真風與櫻木的對話聽若罔聞。

　　「倒是要麻煩你一件事，」櫻木繼續說，好像原來那個話題完全不存在，「這間地下室的門，請你在裡面裝個門閂。」

　　真風直到這一天下午才知道，他家地下室原來竟是兩條暗道的會合點，一條通往河濱一處被雜草土石掩藏起來的洞口，一條竟然通往聖桑松大教堂的地底下。櫻木和希這幾個自幼沒人管的野孩子，從老榆樹酒吧還是空屋的時候就發現了這個秘密，而他們現在要利用這個秘密來立大功。

　　「地道盡頭有個小地窖，我們猜原本應該通往教堂內部，但始終找不到暗門。」和希向他解釋，「但沒關係，只要把裡面塞滿炸藥，再怎樣也夠了。只要轟悠走到小禮拜堂裡面，我們就能從地底下把半間教堂都炸成爛石堆，沒有人能活著出去。」

　　和希還告訴他說，他們幾個人之前已用通往河濱的地道藏過兩個盟軍飛行員。「你有聽說過吧？希特勒下令只要抓到跳傘在佔領區的飛行員一律處決，我們的網絡運過好幾個人，其中需要經過羅歇古揚的有兩個。」說到這他突然笑了出來，「別大驚小怪，店老闆，其實我們這群人破爛得很，連把槍都沒有，除了滿屋子炸藥就只有兩顆手榴彈，根本不知道怎麼用。」

　　櫻木沒講話，但一隻手下意識的摸了摸腰間。

　　聽和希說著，真風漸漸比較覺得自己是個「局內人」。上游是誰？不知道。其他人是誰？也不知道。他們自有一套暗號，某個荒郊野外某處的某堆石頭被排成了某種形狀，於是知道要去某個地方看某個暗洞，只接受訊息而不回訊。這幾個人認識的只有彼此，萬一被抓招供出來的也只有彼此，網絡缺了一個點並無妨其他部分照常運行。

　　往河濱的地道之前還扮演另一個功能：儲藏炸藥。戰爭爆發前這一帶在開路，櫻木和希秋音都去當苦力，五鬼搬運法順了不少東西回來。

　　「我跟工頭說自己花柳病，要硫磺硝石來燒皰疹結痂，不然妓院娘們不給抱。」秋音對真風說，邊說邊呵呵笑，「工頭很同情我，咱們介紹他去一間好店之後就更同情我。」

　　櫻木和希也一起笑了。

　　「優希呢？」櫻木突然問。

　　地窖門口突然響起敲門聲，真風一下子被嚇得差點跳起來，聽下去卻發現敲門聲敲的好像是某種歌曲節奏。

　　敲門聲停止，推門而入的小男孩一進來就被秋音抓著一頓好打，打完兩人都笑了。

　　「叫你把玩命的事當遊戲，做什麼不走地道？」和希拿腳踹踹縮在地上悶笑的小男生，「優希，我們的王牌，天生的賊，門窗窟窿稍微大一點他就能鑽進去。往教堂地窖的地道末端太窄，連女孩子星風都行動困難，只有優希像蛞蝓一樣，之後幾天搬炸藥的工作全得靠他。」和希注意到真風的表情，於是補了一句，「我們前幾天就進過這裡確認地道情況，店老闆你別介意，大人大量。」

　　真風死命搖頭，「不會，不會。」

　　「很高興得到你這個同志，」櫻木起身，再次與真風握手。「請你明天白天裝好門閂，我們明晚就開工。走。」

 

 

　　知道這個秘密之後，真風自己並沒有進過地道，也沒有搬過炸藥；和希說，他最好不要知道太多（「這是原則，知道愈少能招供的就愈少」），只要不動聲色過他日常生活就好，那就是對反抗軍事業最大的幫助。

　　「反正咱們動手的那天你就會用到了，」和希告訴他，「轟悠死了，德國人一定會來報復，你最好當天早上就帶著你老娘從地道跑，別管店了，也別計較什麼財物，只要活到咱們打贏，你就是呼風喚雨的大英雄。」

　　「那……鎮上其他人呢？」真風問。

　　「咱們跑了，德國人也不會為難其他人，放心吧。」和希微笑。

　　那晚稍後，他聽到櫻木低聲講話，對象不知是和希還是星風，「……這鎮上只有兩種人，一種是豬玀，一種是對豬玀袖手旁觀的人，死一個少一個。」

　　真風有點怕了，所以沒敢問。

 

 

　　舉事的日子一天天逼近，真風心裡卻不安起來。轟悠既然要去聖桑松大教堂，鎮上那個「整天對德國人獻媚」的大學老師大概也會去。這件事真風有些在意，且心中愈來愈不舒服。

　　要向櫻木和希他們開口嗎？他想了好幾回，但他更不想在這麼危險的緊要關頭給同志製造問題。更何況，他知道櫻木他們根本沒在考慮這事，那他去想這種無關大事的問題大概只會被視為婦人之仁，甚至是個拖後腿的娘娘腔。他以為自己已經做好決定，但想到這事還是渾身難受。

　　他不希望那人被炸死。

 

　　 **「你好。」**

**真風打開門，門口站著一個人，這人好像有點眼熟，但真風一時想不起來他是誰。**

**「請問有什麼事嗎？」真風問，「快宵禁了，店已經打烊了。」**

**「你好，我叫朝夏，我……」眼前這人搔了搔頭，好像有點不知所措，然後突然眼睛一亮笑了起來，「啊，我想幫我女兒找個小提琴老師，請問剛才拉小提琴的人在嗎？」**

**這下換真風不知所措，他其實沒料到自己剛才拉琴有人聽見。他有些囁嚅的說「……我就是。」**

**「那，可以嗎？」朝夏熱切地問他，「我女兒什麼都不會，從零開始；我剛才聽到你在拉一個什麼舞曲，我希望你教到她也能拉那樣的曲子。」**

**「你喜歡那首曲子？」真風問。**

**「喜歡，」朝夏點頭，笑得眼睛瞇成一條線，「很喜歡。」**

**「我……我叫真風。」**

**「好的，真風老師。」朝夏伸出手要與他握手，「那我們……說定了？你有可以給小孩子用的小提琴嗎？」**

**朝夏走後，真風花了好多時間在地窖搬開一個個箱子，從最底下找出一只陳舊的小提琴，還有他父親留下來的備用的弦，他把琴弦裝好，還把琴身用油擦得通亮。**

**那人喜歡他拉的曲子，他父親教給他的曲子。**

**人家都說我只有這點像他，真風一邊擦著那把小一號的小提琴一邊想著，又想著自己竟然要開始教另一個孩子拉琴，像他父親以前教他那樣。**

**那晚他偷偷哭了一會兒。**

 

　　要做什麼嗎？要救他嗎？真風一直在想這個問題。

　　「老師，」女孩稚嫩的聲音打斷他的思緒，真風這才發覺自己走神了。

　　「啊，對不起，」他摸摸遙羽的頭，「我們今天就上到這裡，把琴收起來，等你媽媽來接你。」

　　「今天是爸爸來接我。」女孩告訴他。

　　「喔。」真風應著，心情更加複雜。

　　「……老師，」女孩伸手拉拉他的袖子，然後神態突然變得忸怩起來，「這個送給你。」

　　真風還沒回過神，手裡已經被塞了幾顆葡萄乾。

　　女孩低著頭，臉紅紅的，一腳換著一腳的晃著，不敢抬起眼來看他，「我如果乖的話，爸爸每天會給我兩顆，這些是我存下來的，送給你。」

　　真風啞口，說不出「謝謝」兩個字。

　　「我喜歡老師。」遙羽含糊不清的飛快說完最後幾個字，敲門聲恰巧在這時響起，遙羽衝下樓去開門，然後就「呀──」的叫著抱緊他父親的腿，把臉埋在裡面格格笑著，死都不肯放開。

　　或許是因為見到朝夏，或許是因為手中這幾顆葡萄乾，真風終於下定決心開口「朝夏教授，我有件事想私下跟你說。」他帶著朝夏進自己的房間，把好不容易放開爸爸的遙羽安置在外面等著，然後關上房門。這不會影響什麼，朝夏需要做的只是找個藉口別進小禮拜堂，然後一切就會如計畫進行，而他還能多救一個人的命。

　　然而朝夏的反應卻完全出乎他意料。

　　「你瘋了嗎！？」朝夏大叫，「你們都瘋了嗎？那是聖桑松！七百年的聖桑松大教堂！你知不知道那是舉世無雙的哥德式建築？那是這裡的古人花費多少血汗甚至喪失性命才蓋成的偉大遺產！你身為一個人……」

　　「你等等，」真風被朝夏的回應搞昏了頭，「你才瘋了對吧？你知不知道我們要殺的對象是轟悠？轟悠是誰？是被德國狗捧成魔鬼還是妖怪那樣的人物！如果他死了，你知不知道盟軍反攻會變得多容易？這對我們打贏的幫助有多大！你頭腦可不可以清醒一點？」

　　「我的天啊，你能不能不要……」朝夏激動的仰天，然後又急切的說「你能不能不要只想著這種淺薄的國仇家恨！你能不能看一看那是文明！為什麼要擁抱戰爭這種野蠻的東西來推翻你身為人最高貴的那部分！？你……真風，你明明是個學音樂的人啊，你怎麼可以不懂！」

　　不知為何，這幾句話讓真風突然感到極其憤怒，那種心裡有無數個小刺險惡扎著割著卻怎麼樣都排解不開的怒氣，怎麼樣都排解不開，因為那怒氣背後竟是隱隱藏著被狠狠戳中的自卑與自我幻想。他的父親，他身為戰爭英雄的父親，他終於能比得上的父親，而朝夏幾句話就想把他所有努力與夢想全盤否定。真風咬牙切齒吐出一句話，「你這個賣國賊！」

　　朝夏的表情只有深深的失望，沒有一點受傷，而這只讓真風怒意更盛。

　　「好，我知道了。」朝夏說，「我不會躲開，如果你們要動手，就把我一起炸死吧。」

　　真風碰的打開房門，把外頭坐著的遙羽嚇了一大跳。「帶你女兒走，王八蛋，以後不要再踏進我家，滾！」

　　朝夏默默走出去，牽起一臉害怕的遙羽的手，隨即又回頭看著真風，「請不要做這樣的事，真風，算我請求你，好好想一想，不要做出你未來後悔莫及的事。」

　　「那把小提琴，」真風盛怒的聲音讓轉身要走的朝夏又止步，「留下來。」

　　朝夏再一次回頭看著他，眼神裡混雜著憤怒的悲傷讓真風幾乎想揍人。朝夏別開眼，蹲下來柔聲哄著遙羽，「乖，把小提琴留給真風老師。」

　　朝夏父女離開後，真風費盡力氣壓抑才沒有拿什麼東西扔到門上砸爛。我不是什麼老師，我也不是什麼學音樂的，我就是個窮雜貨舖老闆，還養了個失智老娘，我不需要你的憐憫，我不是你長期施捨的對象，我有我的尊嚴，沒有人可以踐踏我的尊嚴，你不知道我父親在戰場上受了什麼樣的苦，我不允許你否定他和他做過的事。王八蛋，賣國賊，豬玀。

　　那之後真風仍舊滿腔恨意，氣到幾乎無法思考的程度，懷著這種怒氣度過夜晚又度過白天；而他什麼都沒有跟別人說，因為他覺得在櫻木等人面前承認自己的憤怒等於是在示弱，他不想讓這些年紀比他小的年輕人覺得他是弱者，無論如何都不想，因為他不是，他絕對不是。

　　幸好，他的怒氣並未一直持續，到了隔天晚上就是最後一晚，和希要教他開暗門，這樣第二天白天他才有辦法帶著老母親逃。櫻木等人都是緊張的，而真風也感覺到了，緊張使得他無法繼續沉溺於情緒裡。

　　「像這樣，」和希拉著真風的手去按某塊磚塊，「力道要適度，太大不行太小也不行，像這樣，對，然後用一點巧勁往右邊推。很好。」

　　暗門無聲無息開啟。

　　「怎麼關我就不教你了，咱們還得用呢。」和希拍拍真風肩頭。「這回你幫了大忙，了不起，店老闆，不愧是令尊教出來的兒子。」

　　真風面對這句話有點尷尬，他突然發覺自己似乎也沒幫上什麼忙，除了裝個門閂以外。

　　「優希呢？」一直沒說話的櫻木突然問道，聲音比平常少了些冷靜。

　　像是回應櫻木的問話，地窖頂上店鋪的地方突然隱隱傳來有人躡手躡腳走動的聲音。

　　和希和秋音同時吁出一口大氣，秋音朝地上啐了一口，「這小王八羔子。」

　　過了一陣子，地窖木門傳來節奏怪異的敲門聲。櫻木冷笑一聲，「不讓他吃點真的拳頭不會學乖。」他起身要去開門，星風突然喊了一聲「欸」，櫻木回身，星風把結成一個球的補好的襪子拋過去，櫻木接住，稍微拉開看一看，點點頭。「好。」他把襪子收進口袋裡，走到門口拉開門栓。

　　然後就是轟的一聲槍響。

　　一切發生得太快，櫻木用最後的力氣把門狠狠壓上，和希秋音撲上去頂著門，秋音一手把門栓推回原位，櫻木隨即軟軟倒下，正好倒在星風懷裡，胸前開了一個鮮血淋漓的洞。

　　「開門！」門外有人用法語大喊，嚇傻了的真風聽見外面幾個人交談，勉強聽得出「開槍」「活口」這些字。

　　「法國警察。」和希低聲對秋音說，「優希完了，我去引爆炸藥，多少炸死幾個德國兵，你帶著店老闆從河邊逃。」

　　真風的手突然被一隻染滿血汙的手抓住，「你等一下，」星風說，將一顆藥丸塞到真風手裡，「不要被活逮，會生不如死。」

　　「走！」秋音拽著真風，真風總算回過神來，四肢總算聽著大腦的話開始運作。他看到星風從脅下拖著櫻木的屍體往後退，退到房間中央，把那具染血的軀體放在自己跪坐的膝前。她握起櫻木的手，三隻手共同拿著兩顆什麼東西，就這樣動也不動。

　　真風被秋音推進地道，開始連滾帶爬往前跑，秋音在身後關上暗門，整個世界隨之陷入黑暗。不知過了多久，他聽見背後地道裡傳來遠遠的、悶悶的一聲爆炸。

　　「星風。」緊跟在他背後的秋音說，「快點，店老闆。」

　　兩人終於從河邊亂草堆裡冒出頭來，真風大口喘著呼吸新鮮空氣，秋音一推他，「你往下游跑，分開跑才不會一起被抓，快！」自己隨即轉身往上游跑去。

　　真風又跑起來，河岸芒草比人還高，刺得他手上臉上一道道熱辣辣的癢痛，但他不敢停，他的腳快要抽筋但他不敢停。他聽到背後遠處有大群狗吠聲，德國人的吼叫聲，逐漸往他所跑的反方向去；他回頭，看見沒有月光的星空下聖桑松大教堂的高塔如鬼魅般靜靜佇立，彷彿對凡人的一切苦難生死都漠不關心。

　　炸藥沒有引爆。

　　真風繼續往前跑，跑過鎮外的橋下，跑到他愈來愈不熟悉的地方。他發現自己好像可以活下去，但其他人都死了，原因，原因……

　　他覺得自己像是被當頭澆了一盆冰水。

　　真風又跑起來，這次不是為了逃命，卻像是為了逃離自己。不是我造成的，不是我造成的。於是他拼命地跑，忘記家中失智的母親，忘記把自己和警察一起炸成肉醬的某個女孩，忘記羞怯怯遞給他葡萄乾的另一個女孩。他只記得一件事，這件事將成為他今後活著的唯一動力。

　　復仇。

 

 

　　（老榆樹酒吧的地下室　完）

 


	6. 一九四四年七月

 

 

　　「我找凰稀上校。」朝夏對城堡外崗哨的衛兵說。

　　這裡的衛兵早已認得他，因此也沒有多問什麼，打了通電話以後就放他自己進去。

　　朝夏走過崗哨，走進城堡圍牆大門，穿過大片庭院，然後來到建築在岩石內的城堡底層入口。一路上都是軍人匆忙來往，院子開闊處有幾堆火，一些士兵搬著一箱箱文件往裡扔。他路上又遇到幾關衛兵，都是報了名字之後就讓他進去，守堡門的士兵拿著電話往裡面大吼，直接抬眼示意讓他過關，連搜身都免了。

　　他一個人走上層層階梯，爬到高處，進入露在岩石外的石造建築部分，高階軍官辦公室都在這裡。

　　凰稀上校已經在等他。

　　「我們要走了，」凰稀一看到他就把信封袋遞給他，「移防。走之前得把欠你的薪水還清，我從來不欠人錢。」

　　「我知道，上校。」朝夏點頭。

　　「……找你來，其實還有其他幾件事。」凰稀突然長長嘆一口氣，「如果你願意的話，朝夏教授，幫我勸勸伶美，讓她盡快離開這裡，你的話她或許比較願意聽。我這陣子一直要她走，她一直不願意；現在這一帶整個民用交通都癱瘓了，我是個帶兵官，我不能公器私用，但假使她要走她一定找得到方法。如果……」他苦笑，「……如果我們回不來羅歇古揚，你的同胞大概不會放過她。」

　　朝夏沒有回答，只是靜靜地點了點頭。

　　「老實說，我覺得你也離開比較好，如果有人知道當初那件事是你告的密……」

　　「我想應該沒人知道，」朝夏回答，「但還是謝謝你，上校。」

　　「好吧。」凰稀沉默了一會，又說「跟你說個壞消息，現在戰事的變化太快，我認為羅歇古揚或許會成為戰區。萬一到那時候，聖桑松對砲兵跟飛機來說是個太醒目的目標，你那麼想保護的東西最後可能也保不住。」

　　「我知道，」朝夏苦笑，「總之謝謝你。」

　　「嗯。」凰稀從抽屜裡又拿出一個鼓鼓的布袋，有點故作爽朗地擲給朝夏，「哪，我把能搜刮出來的葡萄乾都裝在這，讓你女兒開心點。」

　　「謝謝。」朝夏笑了。

　　「我得走了，有緣再見吧。」凰稀說。

　　兩人一同出了城堡，飄著紅白黑三色旗的黑頭指揮車已在門口等待，凰稀坐上車揚長而去。朝夏目送他的車子遠走，然後往道芳路走去。

　　他爬上梯子，敲三下天花板，聽到上方栓子緩緩被移開的聲音。

　　「德國人今天會離開，」他對望海說，「今晚之前他們應該都會走。」

　　「真的嗎？」望海激動的問。

　　「我在想，你是不是今晚也離開比較好，」朝夏繼續說，「老實說我並不知道你該怎麼做。如果你現在走，雖然鎮上的警察已經跑光了，但路上還是有德軍，更何況你可能會遇到戰場；但只要你和盟軍碰頭，再怎麼樣他們應該都會帶你渡海去英國。相反的，如果你不走，雖然一時可能比較安全，但萬一德國人最後打贏，你恐怕得在這裡待一輩子了。」

　　「好，好，我明白。」望海邊擦著眼淚邊點頭。「你知道嗎？我一直在期待這一天到來，期待到我已經不敢讓自己感覺到自己還在期待，因為那太痛苦……」

　　他們又說了很久的話，望海跟朝夏說了很多很多他之前從未提起的事，像是他和未婚妻怎麼認識的，那女孩是個怎樣的人，「這是自私嗎？這很自私吧，但我真的希望她還在等我。真彩像陽光一樣開朗，又像將軍一樣能決斷，而我總是那個猶豫不決的人。我好想她。」

　　朝夏突然往下爬去，望海還不知道發生了什麼事，朝夏又拿了個布袋爬上來。

　　「哪，葡萄乾。」他倒了一大把遞給望海，「據說會帶來好運。」

　　望海笑出來，把葡萄乾收進口袋裡，「你女兒會恨我的。」

　　「她不會，她是個乖女孩，長大會變成像你的真彩那樣可愛的人。」朝夏說道。他突然沉默了一下，然後低頭抿嘴笑了笑，「我今天得早點走，去找一個人。」

　　望海也隨著沉默。

　　「今晚我活門與房門都不會鎖，梯子就留在這裡，你自己決定，我的朋友。」

　　望海緩緩點點頭，「我知道。」

　　「那麼，再見。」朝夏伸出手。

　　「……再見。」望海與他握手。

　　朝夏在梯子上後退幾步，抬起活門，聽見上方上鎖的聲音。他放開手，下到地上，整理好東西，然後離開。

　　伶美的住所在聖桑松大教堂另一側，朝夏走了十來分鐘才到。樓房大門沒關，他直接走上三樓敲門。

　　見到他來，伶美並不驚訝。

　　「凰稀上校拜託我來的，」朝夏開門見山表達來意，伶美坐在客廳，靜靜聆聽朝夏的話，臉上表情始終平靜無波。

　　「謝謝你，老師，」她最後只回答說，「我感謝你的關心與顧慮，但我心意已定。我能去哪裡呢？去他的國家嗎？留在這個厭惡我的國家嗎？那都不是我，我覺得我的生命已經跟他的寫在一起了，而我們唯一共同的回憶只有這個小鎮。我不屬於德國，我也不屬於法國，我留下並不代表我屬於這裡，因為我只屬於他。」

　　伶美仰起頭直視朝夏，她笑了，那笑容像是照耀在聖桑松大教堂灰白高塔上的燦爛金陽。「我這樣或許很可笑吧，老師，但對我來說，我已經得到了世間最好的男人對我永生不渝的愛情，身為一個女人，這一生我還可以奢求什麼呢？」

　　朝夏看著這樣的伶美，這樣不切實際得令人羨嫉的伶美，他突然覺得自己與伶美有如形影相弔，他明白伶美在想什麼，而伶美似乎也能明白他在想什麼。

　　「我知道了。」他說。

　　他離開伶美住處的時候，日已西斜，橙紅與豔紅的光芒染上大教堂的灰牆，拱窗與飛扶壁在夕陽裡勾勒出飛揚的弧線，高聳的塔尖似要直直通天。人的手，造出超越人之上的產物；不，不是超越，是人在物質世界藉物質之力窮盡精神極限，於是人間的物質竟能引著人的心靈解脫塵世，由此能感知一點點那原本完全無可察知的天上世界。

　　「聖桑松。」朝夏讚嘆著，卻紅了眼眶。

 

 

　　隔天，朝夏如常在一大早前往道芳路，帶著凜音為他準備的午餐。他走進二樓書房，看見梯子已經被搬開收到牆邊，通往閣樓的天花板門從底下拴著。他的書桌正中央被規規矩矩擺了一本書，《義大利藝術：從中古到文藝復興》，書本封面燙金字的標題下面放著一顆葡萄乾。

　　朝夏搬回梯子，爬上去打開天花板門，探頭進去，閣樓裡面空空如也。他微笑，爬下來將一切歸回原位，除了那本書和那顆葡萄乾。

　　他坐到書桌前，從架上抽出一本書，翻開夾了書籤的地方，開始將一些文字抄在研究歸檔用的卡片上，像他一直以來埋首書案所做的事情一樣。抄了許久之後，他突然愣了一愣，然後放下筆，淡淡苦笑起來。

　　「啊，沒有你在，這兒突然變得有點寂寞呢。」朝夏抬起頭看著天花板，對著空無一人的書房自言自語。「希望你平安無事，我的朋友。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　德國人走了之後，法國警察也無聲無息消失，但羅歇古揚小鎮的日子一如往常，被恐懼訓練有素的人們仍舊遵守著鐘聲。有那麼一兩個大膽的人刻意在夜晚出門，但其他人並不跟進；做什麼呢，他們會說，半夜又沒必要出去。沒敢說出口的是：說不定德國人還會回來呢，誰知道。

　　朝夏的生活也是這樣平淡進行著，只有一天比較不同，那天他傍晚回到家卻沒見著凜音，問遙羽遙羽也搖頭不知。

　　凜音過了好久才回來，像是急匆匆趕回來的，朝夏問她怎麼回事，她呆了一下然後說「去黑市，弄點糖。」

　　「……好。」朝夏沒有追問，他想妻子若真有什麼事總會跟他講的。然而那晚凜音一直在看他，好幾次彷彿想開口問他什麼，但最後都沒說話。一個晚上就又這樣無事的過去了。

　　從那之後日子又不知道過了多久，也許是一個禮拜，也許是兩個禮拜，總之七月漸漸的一天一天流逝，而喜訊終於來臨。

　　七月底的這一天，盟軍開進羅歇古揚。

 

 

　　最初是耳語，是聲音壓得低低的傳聞，晨鐘未響之前不太敢踏出大門的人們在樓梯間拉住彼此咬耳朵，從窗戶伸著脖子壓著聲音對話。然後耳語成了正常的說話，又成了高聲的吶喊。一個人，兩個人，走上了大街，十個人，數十個，上百個，原本像是液體緩慢的滲透，逐漸成為狂歡的洪流。

　　朝夏才出臥房門，就看到從外面回來的凜音。凜音淚流滿面衝上來抱住他，「我們贏了！朝夏，天啊，你知道嗎？我們贏了！」

　　「贏了嗎？」朝夏問道。

　　「當然贏了！他們來了！軍隊！美國人和自由法軍！戴高樂的自由法軍！進城了！羅歇古揚自由了！」凜音幾乎是歇斯底里地尖叫著大笑，一手拼命擦掉止不住的淚水，一手緊拉著朝夏就要往外走，「去啊，我們走，軍隊要來了，鄰居說他們在遊行！往那邊那條路過來了！帶遙羽去，讓遙羽給他們獻花！」

　　朝夏笑著掙脫開妻子的手，「你們去吧，」他說，「我不喜歡這種熱鬧場合，你知道的。」

　　「啊，我當然知道！你這掃興的老頭子，我親愛的老頭子！」凜音哈哈笑著又抱緊朝夏，在他臉上吻了好幾下，「算了，我不理會你了，要帶遙羽去！這會是她一生最開心的一刻，怎麼可以讓她錯過？啊，我還要去買麵粉跟奶油，現在一定有奶油了，你等我，我要烤一個蛋糕，把所有的糖跟葡萄乾都用掉！滿滿的葡萄乾！遙羽一定會高興得尖叫！你……」凜音突然怔住了，伸出一隻手撫上朝下的臉，似有柔情無限，「我了解的，真的，我的丈夫啊，我了解的。」

　　朝夏不知道凜音為什麼這樣，但只是點了點頭。凜音又歡樂地笑起來，笑得像個無憂無慮的孩子一樣，於是朝夏就任她在自己手臂上用她帶回來的紅白藍三色彩帶打了一個大大的蝴蝶結，然後目送她牽著遙羽如風一般走了。

　　朝夏一人坐在客廳，望著窗外，靜聽遠方軍樂聲與狂熱的喧鬧聲由遠而近，聖桑松的晨鐘不知何時響起，但都被軍樂與喧嘩的聲音壓過去。漸漸地，喧鬧聲又由近而遠，終於慢慢慢慢平息下來。

　　凜音回來時已是午鐘響後，她牽著身上纏了好幾圈三色彩帶的遙羽，兩人頭髮上都是花瓣與碎紙。遙羽看起來很緊張，因為她母親牽她的手握得死緊，握得她的手直發痛。

　　她倆身後跟著一群人，其中有幾個人穿著自由法軍的軍服，其他人身上都配著武器，大概是臨時徵召的民兵。

　　「朝夏，」凜音喊他，聲音充滿惶惑，無助而不解的惶惑，「他們說，要找你。」

　　朝夏閉了一下眼睛，他伸手去解開緊牽著遙羽的凜音的手，將身上還纏著彩帶的女兒推進房裡，「遙羽，在這裡乖乖待著，媽媽沒有說好之前不准開門，知道嗎？」

　　「好。」遙羽睜著大眼睛，不是很了解的點頭。

　　朝夏關上女兒房門，一個穿軍服的人走到人前，「朝夏教授，你被指控叛國與謀殺罪名，請跟我們走一趟。」

　　該來的終於來了，朝夏心想。

　　「給我一點時間跟我太太道別，可以嗎？」

　　他牽著凜音走進廚房，凜音的手在發抖。朝夏心中突然有無比歉疚，不知是對自己長年結髮的妻子，還是對眼前這個恐懼著、脆弱著、卻又必須讓自己堅強的女人。

　　「……他們搞錯了，對吧？」凜音開口問他。

　　「凜音，我……」

　　「你不是那種人，我知道你不是那種人！不管他們誤會你什麼，我們是同胞啊！都能解釋清楚的！不應該這樣的！」凜音忍不住哭了出來，「啊，你，你快點告訴他們！快跟他們講，講那個飛行員的事！快點啊！」

　　「你在說什麼？」朝夏茫然的問。

　　「你跟他們講啊！道芳路那間閣樓，我前幾天偷偷去過一次，我知道那上面藏過人！」凜音哭著嘶喊著乞求朝夏，「那是個飛行員對吧？你救了一個飛行員對吧？告訴他們你救了一個飛行員啊！你從來不准我去，是因為這個原因對吧！我知道是因為這個原因！我了解！從我了解的那一刻我就什麼都原諒你了！我求你啊！求求你！」

　　朝夏悲傷地看著她，流下的淚水像是因為愧疚，又像是因為悲憫。

　　「凜音，」他說，「我害死了很多人。」

　　他抱緊自己的妻子。結婚以來他們究竟像這樣擁抱過幾次？朝夏悲涼地想著。

　　「對不起，幫我好好照顧遙羽，好好照顧你自己。」

　　眼看朝夏轉身與那些人離去，凜音覺得自己的四肢是僵的，發著冷的麻痺。她想說話，想追上去哭喊你們誤會了，我丈夫不是賣國賊，他是個好法國人，但她動不了，世界是空白的，信念是荒謬的，朝夏告訴她「我害死了很多人」。你到底做了什麼？為什麼？我以為的全是錯的，我什麼都不知道。她感到一陣暈眩。

　　不知這樣過了多久，她聽到聲音，像大群蜜蜂憤怒湧動的聲音，一開始在很遠的地方，然後像黑色的黏滯的浪濤緩緩向她移動著襲來。人群的吼叫聲，狂喜、興奮、激情、怨恨。

　　「法國萬歲！」

　　「戴高樂萬歲！」

　　「德國狗下地獄！」

　　她拖著腳，腳步像是灌了鉛，走到窗口，黑壓壓的遊行人群從街口咆哮著向前昂首闊步，人堆最前面包著一群詭異的身影。群眾愈來愈靠近，凜音逐漸看清楚那是一群女人，被剃光了頭髮的女人，有的在哭，有的在笑，有的大罵。她看見伶美，裡面唯一一張漠然如石雕的臉，就算被人群推擠著，她的神情卻有種異樣的莊嚴。

　　「婊子！娼婦！」有人大叫，然後有人朝那群女人扔東西。

　　凜音想要衝下去，她想衝進人群裡去把伶美拉開，想告訴那些人你們不要這樣，伶美不是那種人，但她不敢，她覺得自己快要窒息，如果我也被抓進去怎麼辦？如果他們也打我怎麼辦？我該去保護她嗎？我該留下來保護遙羽嗎？朝夏要我好好照顧遙羽，我得好好照顧遙羽。她聽見遙羽在房間裡敲門喊媽媽，媽媽，媽媽，她砰的關上窗戶，死死鎖上窗鎖，衝進房裡抱緊遙羽，發瘋般的厲聲哭嚎，好像自己的哭喊聲可以蓋過窗外發生的所有事一樣。朝夏，我的丈夫，求求你回來，我需要你啊。

 

 

 

　　朝夏跟著軍人走，走過大街，又穿過好幾條小巷，最後來到一間有點宏偉卻又破舊的建築物前。朝夏認出這是羅歇古揚的鎮政府建築，法國被佔領後就成了空屋，但如今裡面卻又擠滿人。人群哄哄鬧鬧，他聽到有個老太婆的聲音不斷粗聲粗氣問著「幾點了」，像是一臺壞掉的報時鐘。一直沒有人搭理她。

　　軍人推著他往內走，穿過人群，來到大堂門外。他看見門外斜站著兩個美國兵，靠著牆抽著菸用英語交談。他聽到其中一個人問另外一個「……讓他們這樣搞，好嗎？」

　　「那是法國人的事，不要管。」另一個人回答。

　　他被押著進入大堂，大堂裡面已經臨時擺起各種桌椅，零零落落坐了幾個穿法國軍服的人，還有一個人站在正中央，像是這整個授勳式兼審判式的主宰者。朝夏認出那人。

　　真風。　　

　　雜貨舖的老闆真風，遙羽的小提琴老師真風，但站在這裡的已經不是他當初認識的真風了，法庭前面這個穿軍服戴勳章的人腰桿是挺直的，講話是宏亮的，神情是優越而冷酷的，他正將勳章頒給一個衣著破爛的婦人，親切的笑容中暗藏睥睨。

　　朝夏不知道自己應該為真風活著感到高興，還是應該為真風的樣子感到悲哀。

　　「……本人謹代表自由法國政府與我們的領袖戴高樂將軍向令弟致敬，並對您，我們英勇的地下反抗軍家屬致敬，令弟秋音是羅歇古楊的光榮，是法國的光榮。」

　　婦人哭哭啼啼接下裝著勳章的大盒子，在幾個民兵扶持之下走開。經過朝夏身邊時她突然停步，隨即狠狠向他啐了一口。

　　「下一個，」一名坐著的法軍拿著文件，不帶感情的唸著，「叛國罪與謀殺罪，審判庭。被告，朝夏。」

　　朝夏被推到最前方，與真風面對著面。

　　「被告，」真風開口，眼神與聲音一樣冰冷，「以下是你被指控的罪狀：第一，身為法國國民，將其他國民合法合理進行的抵抗活動惡意通知非法佔領本地的德國軍方，危害法國國家安全，破壞本國自衛性軍事行為，犯有叛國罪。第二，以惡意手段聯絡德國軍方，導致本鎮鎮民櫻木、和希、秋音、星風、優希等五人不自然死亡，犯有謀殺罪。請問，你有什麼要為自己辯解？」

　　「……沒有，」朝夏說，「但請你們不要傷害我的妻兒，他們是無辜的。」

　　「我問你有沒有什麼要為自己辯解。」真風又問了一次，不理會旁邊民兵「豬玀！」「以為我們跟你們一樣嗎！」的怒吼叫囂。

　　「請你們……請放過伶美，」朝夏說，抬起頭來看著真風，「她不曾做出任何背叛法國的事。」

　　「我再問你最後一次，你是不是沒有要為自己辯解？」真風冷冰冰的聲音已經多了怒意。

　　「是的，我沒有要為自己辯解，我認罪。」朝夏說，「拜託你了，真風。」

　　真風走上前去，粗暴地幾下扯落朝夏手臂上三色彩帶，「處決他。」幾個民兵蜂擁上來，連拖帶拽把朝夏拉到屋外。

　　有人扣下了扳機。

 

 

　　（一九四四年七月　完）

 


	7. 跋

 

 

　　「……我摸黑沿河走了很久，不知連續走了幾個小時，走到天色開始漸漸變亮，走到腿都開始發軟發痛，畢竟我在閣樓那種小地方待了半年多，肌肉都有點萎縮了。我的身體非常疲累，非常痛苦，那時我經過一座橋，實在走不動了，於是我就縮在橋下休息，想著如果這時候被人發現，我根本連逃跑的力氣都沒有。

　　　我在橋下睡著了，睡睡醒醒，醒來的時候就吃點葡萄乾，喝河裡的水，然後又睡。直到我聽到頭頂上有行軍的聲音，我嚇得縮在橋墩底下最暗處，但過了一會兒我聽到上面經過的軍隊有人發號施令，好像是英文。我放大膽子探出頭去，看到路上走的人穿的不是德國軍服，所以我就喊，『Help, I’m a Jew』。那些是英國軍人，他們要我爬上岸去，但我沒力氣，有個士兵就爬下來把我背上去，跟我說『I’m a Jew, too』。那人後來告訴我說，他們是一隻前鋒搜索部隊，看到我的時候其實害怕橋下有陷阱，但他覺得既然是同胞，那就不得不幫，所以才自己一個人下來背我。英國人給我吃的，把我送到港口，我在瑟堡跟著回程的運補船到了英國，在那裡又費了一番工夫，吃了不少苦，但最後終究找到我的未婚妻與家人，和他們一起去中東，成為新建國的以色列的一份子。以色列很缺知識分子，我也算是招搖撞騙而竟然能進特拉維夫大學教書，但或許也是因為這樣，當我們政府想要為二次大戰中幫助過我族的人做點事的時候，我的話能比較優先被他們聽取吧，於是我才能代表以色列政府來這裡，想要授予朝夏教授『以色列之友』的榮譽。」

　　望海停頓下來喝水，他已經長篇大論說了很久，也看得出來眼前這位羅歇古揚市長已經聽得不耐煩，但他心中有種一意孤行的任性，大概是在他得知朝夏死訊之後就出現的任性。他覺得羅歇古揚的人至少應該知道這裡有個人曾經做過這樣一些事情，如果說朝夏連墳墓與家人都已經不在這裡，如果市政府因為這樣堅持不願公開舉行任何紀念或死後授勳的儀式，那至少他要讓代表這個市的人知道朝夏是一個怎樣的人，他們之間發生過怎樣的故事。

　　「這是我和朝夏教授友誼的第三階段，也是最後一個階段。其實要說這是我倆的友誼有點奇怪，因為我和他的生命在這十幾年內完全沒有任何交集；這個階段只有我自己，我面對我的回憶以及反省，只有事過境遷之後回頭看，我才能比較以旁觀的態度驚嘆自己當年肉體上所遭受的苦難，而同時間我的心靈在那苦難中卻有辦法尋得超脫，不是逃避、不是扭曲、不是對世界以牙還牙的發洩，而是超越在自己慘痛的生命經歷之上看見自己。我原本希望還能有第四階段，我在以色列安頓下來之後寫過幾封信給他，全部都石沉大海；一直到我來到法國，領事館通知我貴市對授勳這件事的回應，我才知道他已經不在這世界上了。

　　　當時我就想到另外一件事，很巧合的是這也和貴市有關。我來法國之前有事先去德國，在那裡聽到一個故事，說曾經駐紮在羅歇古揚的那個德國上校，戰爭期間他原本是舉國吹捧的大英雄，但是一九四四年年底防禦戰中他拒絕服從命令，不願意在自己的部隊全部撤退過河之前就炸橋，結果被上級以『貽誤軍機』的罪名逮捕槍決。

　　　戰爭是多麼奇怪的東西啊，如果說這世界就像達爾文說的那樣，是一個優勝劣敗自然淘汰法則運作之下的產物，那為什麼那些最好的人都會被戰爭淘汰呢？

　　　啊，我已經離題了，真是不好意思。很抱歉強迫您聽我這個外國人囉嗦這麼久，只是我這一趟羅歇古揚之行真的有些失望，這不是您的錯，或許這就是命運的無奈吧。我最想見到的人已經長逝，我沒能見到他的墳墓，甚至也見不到他的家人，而貴市也礙於一些我不是很了解的技術原因而無法在這裡替他辦一場身後的紀念會。我終於好好看到了聖桑松大教堂，和他當初在閣樓上跟我描述的一樣美麗，但教堂的塔也被封禁，聽說是以前有一名女子從那裡跳樓，所以現在不准任何閒雜人等上去。就連當年道芳路的閣樓，我肉體的囚牢與心靈的花園，現在也都不見了，整片都改建成為摩登公寓。原來十幾年是如此的滄海桑田，我不是在哀怨自己白跑一趟，比較是在感嘆生命的渺小與時間的無盡吧。總之今天非常謝謝您願意撥冗接待我，祝您和您的市未來一切都好，真風市長。」

　　望海站起來，與同時起身的市長握手，然後戴起帽子出了辦公室。

　　他還有一些地方要去。

 

 

 

　　客人離開後，羅歇古揚的市長依然靜靜坐在辦公桌後面，似乎是在沉思著。有那麼一會，他的神情突然變得無比茫然，變得蒼老，甚至有些痛苦，像是只剩下枯骨的葉在風中飄零，但也只有那麼一會兒。他甩了甩頭，喃喃自語：

　　「那都是多久以前的事了。」

　　然後他翻開下一份公文，散漫地看著，好像什麼事情都從不曾發生過。

 

 

 

　　（秋之歌　全文完）

 


End file.
